


Safe and Sound

by FriendlyFire



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, F/M, FUCK, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruh, bruv, but mostly - Freeform, don't get mad when your dentist says you got a cavity, goddammit man, i warned you kid, its good stuff, the fluffiest of fluff, trust me - Freeform, yo, you'll vomit from the sweet shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFire/pseuds/FriendlyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without much thought, Anders escapes Templars, and runs to the only place he could feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey!!~~~ I just graduated highschool!!! So in celebration, I wrote this little piece. I hope you enjoy it and feel all warm and fuzzy. This is about as feel good as it gets, folks. <3
> 
> Also, if you would like to, I have a tumblr, which is amniotictranquility, so if you want to follow me go for it! I'd appreciate it a bunch. There you can send me asks with prompts or whatever! I'd be happy to write something for you if I can spare the time. :)
> 
> If you see any grave spelling errors, shoot me a comment and I'll get right on it. You're a peach!

It was one of Ander’s favorite kind of days. Light rain fell from the heavens, allowing a calming ambience to enrapture him as the smell of petrichor filled his nostrils on his walk to Hawke’s. It was lovely. Just as she was. Her voice and her presence reminded him of the damp morning. Calming and pleasant; never harsh nor scathing. Always the ever gentle guardian of the band of hooligans she named friends. Anders prided himself on that accomplishment. Ever since day one, Lorelei Hawke was kind and supporting of his cause. A thing he had never seen before, from anyone. Even the mages he helped escape through the underground tunnels were apprehensive at first. But not her. Never her. His fellow mage was continually ready to help any mage. She was willing to even forgive blood mages of their sins, so long as it had been their last resort in a life or death situation. However, Hawke was never to forgive the monsters, much like the ones in Tevinter, who willingly chose to be maleficarum. 

Currently, Anders was sitting in the foyer of Hawke’s estate, waiting for her to come downstairs. It was quite early in the morning, you see, and he had come over to hide out from Templars that were searching the under city for apostates. He’d rushed out of his clinic after being warned by one of the urchin spies Varric had employed to keep a look-out for Anders. With a meager amount of belongings thrown into a satchel, he’d strapped his staff to his back and ran straight to Hightown. In truth, he didn’t really even run to Hawke’s home intentionally. It was just a snap decision with no real meaning, or so he tried to convince himself the whole walk there. Eventually, he made it to her door, and after waiting a bit after knocking, Bodahn, her dwarven manservant, answered the door. She had tried to tell Bodahn he was welcome to stay without serving her, but he was dead-set on paying her back for saving his son. Even though she had done very little on that rescue mission. Finding him surrounded by dead darkspawn and a frozen ogre. 

Anyhow, after letting Anders inside with nary a question—Andraste bless the dwarf—he sat in front of the fire Bodahn rekindled, awaiting Hawke.

Said hostess finally descended the stairs, a sleepy look on her face, and still in her bed clothes. As she climbed down at a leisurely pace, she fumbled with the tie of her sheer white bed robe, before giving up and just letting it hang open around her willowy frame. Anders stood, seeing underneath the robe she wore a pale pink nightgown that stopped just at her knees. Anders swallowed hard as he appraised her appearance. Thank the Maker it was dark, or else she’d see the heat rising to his cheeks and nose. Finally in front of him, he noted that her hair, which was usually kept in a tight and proper bun, was hanging free down her back. It was longer than he expected, the waves ending at her waist, and her bangs were allowed to fall over her face, framing her peridot gaze in a lovely auburn curtain.

She really was gorgeous. Of that he was already aware. Still, seeing her in a state of undress, showing the soft skin of her legs and forearms that were usually hidden beneath leather robes, boots, and gloves, set him into a nervous mess. He shook his head a bit, having just realized Hawke had spoken to him. She watched his face, curious and expectant.

“My deepest apologies, my friend. What was it you just said?” Anders inquired.

Smiling warmly, she shook her head letting him know not to worry, “That’s fine, Anders. I was simply asking what brought you by. Though it matters not. You are always welcome here.”

She was far too nice. Nicer than anyone had ever been to him. “I do not deserve such kindness. You are far better to me than you need be.”

“Perish the thought,” she exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing in desolation, “of course you deserve to be treated well. You are my friend. And all my friends are good people. That includes you.” She reached a hand to clasp his shoulder. This caused her to brush his cheek with her thumb. “Never sell yourself short, dear Anders. You help a good many people that would be hopeless without you. Lives would have been lost otherwise.”

“I…” he didn’t know how to respond. Certainly Hawke was the pinnacle of compassion. For he’d never met a soul more caring and sincere. 

Taking her hand away, not needing to hear anything in return from him, she saw water drip from her fingertips. “My goodness, but you are drenched!” She quietly chuckled. “Come this way,” she instructed with a wave of her finger. She led him upstairs and to her brother’s now vacant room. “There should be something you can change into while I see if Bodahn can wash and dry those.” She gestured to his robes with a tilt of her head. “You never answered my question, by the way,” she murmured, sifting through her brother’s old dresser. 

“Templars were searching Darktown again,” he began, rubbing his forehead free of stress lines. “This is the third pursuit this week.” Anders grimaced at the floor, before he heard a sigh escape his friend.  
“I worry for you Anders,” she stood and set a set of clothes on the bed for him. Turning to face him, the Champion swore under her breath in an uncharacteristic fashion. Scowling at the ground in contempt, just as he had done earlier. That melted into an expression of anxiety once more, however, as she lifted her gaze to his. “You are in danger. You have no title or wealth to hide behind. I mean no offense by this, please don’t misunderstand!” She began to fiddle with her hands, “It is just… It is just, I CARE for you. I often fear for your safety. Wondering when you will finally be taken by Templars. Taken away from me…” she trailed off at the end, voice austere and solemn. 

Anders’ heart swelled with approbation. He knew she cared, and knew that she often worried about him. She always asked if he had enough to eat, if he had slept well the night before, or if he needed healing. As she was a healer, too, he and Hawke would split the load of healing on missions and quests. She was an excellent and talented mage. Her skill in medicine rivaled his own, and he knew full and well that she would one day surpass him. Anders was fine with that, though. Hawke was one of a kind, and he knew it. He was simply honored to see her work in action.

She spoke up, breaking him of his thoughts, “I will leave you to change.” Picking up a hamper across the room, she set it beside the bed. “Put those wet things in there, and set it outside the door so Bodahn may clean them for you.”

Anders merely nodded his ascent, and she vacated the room. As soon as he was alone, he stripped down to nothing. Completely naked, he tossed the wet articles in the basket, set it outside the door, and returned to the bed. Picking up a pair of lounging slacks, he slipped them on. Even though Lorelei’s brother was a bit bigger than him, the black fabric still fit him well. Next he pulled the thin white shirt over his head. It was a simple shirt that fell to his hips, with short sleeves.

Finished changing, he walked across the room, and opened the door where he found Hawke with a tray in one hand, and the other poised to knock. Giggling she cheered, “Hello, I hope you don’t mind, but I made us some breakfast!” 

“Ah. I see… Thank you very much, Hawke.” He contented with a bashful smile, realizing how starved he really felt.

Walking over to the table, she set the tray of food down, and then pulled out a chair and sat. “Come on, then,” she beckoned him from where he stood by the door. After closing the aforementioned door, he strode over to sit across from her.

Delicately picking up a porcelain plate, she piled eggs, fried ham, a croissant with jam, and a few sprigs of green grapes. Setting it before Anders who could already feel himself salivating at the luxurious food, she next grabbed a goblet, before asking him, “Juice or tea?” An amiable smile graced her lips as she waited.

“U-uh,” he stuttered, before continuing, “juice please.”

“Quite right,” she said as she filled his glass with fresh squeezed orange juice. “That’ll do then?” She questioned him, as she placed the glass next to his loaded plate.  
Anders nodded nervously. “Yes, thank you.” He looked down at the full plate of food and thought on how he’d never in his days actually eaten anything so rich before.  
“Well don’t just stare at it!” She laughed heartily, oh how he loved hearing her laugh.

“Of course. My pardon.” He sampled the eggs before making an appreciative noise, and at her further urging, dug in with gusto.

As soon as she saw him happy and eating, she served herself, and they ate in silence. Not very much later, they were both reclining in the cushy velvet armchairs.

“I had no idea you could cook,” Anders finally broke the silence to praise her cooking, “I haven’t eaten anything so delicious in my life, I dare say.” 

She grabbed his hand that was resting on the table, and squeezed it gently, “I am very happy to hear you say so. You are welcome to share a meal with me anytime.” She paused and looked to her left and then right, getting ready to tell a secret it would seem. She leaned in closer across the small table so their faces were close, and she whispered, “Just don’t let Fenris know. He’d eat me out of house and home!”  
He chuckled at her as she leant back in her chair, releasing his hand—much to his dismay.

“It shall remain our secret, you can be certain,” he vowed. Even crossing his heart and raising a hand to Andraste.

“Very good, then.” Hawke crossed her arms across her head nodding in playful seriousness, but then grinned at Anders, her eyes crinkling with delight at the thought of them sharing a secret. At that moment, her expression turned into that of disgruntlement. “Conversely, Maker’s Breath, man! Look at your poor hair. There is mud and Maker knows what in your lovely golden locks!” She exclaimed in consternation. At that Anders raised a hand to touch the low pony-tail at the back of his head, an eyebrow raised in question.

She hopped up, her own auburn locks swaying as she swiftly turned on her heel and out the door before Anders could get a word in. It hit him that she had complimented him. ‘Lovely golden locks’ she’d said. She thought the color of his hair was lovely? He was vaguely embarrassed, but had little time to dwell on it, before she had returned with a basin of steaming water, a towel hanging on her arm, and a few bottles of soaps in a small basket.

“Hawke, what are you up t-,” he was cut off by her before he could continue.

“Alright then, this is how this is going to work,” she began to instruct him where to move. Bringing out a stool and small table from the closet of the upstairs hall, she set them up in the room after having Sandal take the dishes away. Bodahn had informed her that Anders clothing was hanging on the line to dry. Nodding, she told him he and Sandal were to return to bed, as it was still quite early in the morning. The sun not even having broken the sky yet.

With Bodahn and Sandal off to bed, the lady of the house took a purple vial made of glass from the basket she’d brought with her. Unplugging the crystal stopper, she poured it into the water, stirring it gently. Anders’ nose picked up the sweet smell of lavender, which was familiar to him, for it was what Hawke smelled like. She had Anders sit on the stool, and recline his now loose hair into the tub of water setting on the small table. It was deliciously hot, and the mage could already feel the dirt and muck beginning to dissolve from his scalp. Discarding her robe, Hawke was left in her nightgown. It was held at her shoulders with thin straps, so she needn’t push back any sleeves. She cupped water in her hands, and began to wet Anders’ hair the rest of the way. With one hand, she reached over and picked a bottle up and after taking the cap off, she poured a bit into her other hand. Rubbing them together quickly, she began to lather his head and hair in the lavender fragrant soap.

As Anders’ began to relax, she massaged his scalp wither her fingertips. He let out a moan of ecstasy, the decadence of her hands taking control of him. Blood of Andraste did this feel amazing. He had never been pampered so, and Anders loved it. More so because it was at the service of the stunning Lorelei Hawke.

After rinsing the shampoo out, she grabbed another bottle and worked that into his hair as well. She began to hum an enchanting, but haunting melody under her breath. Massaging his head for a time, he simply focused on her hands and voice, and zoned out to it. She eventually rinsed his hair out for the final time, and wrung it out. She asked him to sit up and she placed a fluffy red towel onto his head.

“I’m just going to dry your hair off a little more now,” Hawke explained.

“Hmmm,” was the only response she received from him, causing her to chuckle quietly to herself.

When his hair was but a bit damp, she picked up a brush, setting out to pull it through his hair as tenderly as she could manage. As to not yank any knots too hard. Though the shampooing and conditioning had done wonders on getting most of them to either loosen are untangle completely. When that was done, she gathered all her supplies up again, and left Anders to float in a dreamy state for a moment.

Upon her return, she saw that he’d moved back to the armchair, and took in just how out of it he really was. “Anders,” her voice was soft and sweet. With her hand, she caressed his cheek to get his attention. His eyes lazily opened, and lolled over to her face. “Hmmm,” was all she got once more. “How was that?” She asked. Anders nodded his head groggily with a toothy grin. This made her face light up like the sun. “I am very glad to know you enjoyed it.”

Without much thought, Anders reached out and pulled her into his lap. He snuggled his face into her neck and hair, breathing in the scent of lavender that he now smelled of as well. Lorelei sat in shock, not really knowing what to do. Anders, however, was not in a state of mind that allowed him to think clearly, so he continued to hold her. Eventually, though, she placed one arm around his shoulders, and the others hand began to pet Anders’ hair tenderly. 

“Thank you, Lorelei,” she heard him say. “I do not know how to repay you for your kindness. This may be the single best morning of my whole life.”

Shaking her head, her heart broke at the thought of how hard he’s had it. She knew how hard life could be; how cruel it truly was. Knowing full and well what a life of being an apostate on the run from Templars brought. She delicately placed her fingers under his chin, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. “You owe me nothing. I only wish for your happiness, comfort, and safety, Anders.”

As he listened to those words, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. All this time, he’d tried to hold out on his feelings for her. Tried to warn her away when she tried to advance her feelings and flirtations on him. Though they were not unwelcome, he worried what his involvement with her would bring. She had her status and her massive wealth now. But even still. 

“Your… concern is not unappreciated. In fact, I cherish it,” he paused, “However, I fear what might happen if you were to pursue any of your deeper feelings for me. Or rather, what I allowed myself to pursue.” Sobering up quite a bit, he looked into her verdant eyes, beseeching her to understand his words and their importance. He prayed to the Maker that she would take his warning seriously this time.

The redhead merely laughed, “Anders, I have made my feelings apparent since the moment I realized them,” she began to stroke his face with the back of her hand lovingly, “Whether or not you accept them is entirely up to you. I will hold no hard feelings, nor harbor any adverse thoughts of you should you choose not, too.” Her eyes travelled to his mouth, before raising to his eyes again, “I merely want you to be happy with your decision. Even if you fear for me, for what could happen if the wrong person found out about our relationship,” she cupped his check with her warm palm, fingers curling around the back of his neck, “I want you to be happy with your choice.” Anders burrowed into her indulgent touch, breathing a long sigh, his eyes closing. “Please,” was all she murmured after a few moments.

Striking up his courage, Anders finally opened his eyes, and sitting upright, he set a resolute countenance. Lorelei’s hand dropped as she stared in interest. He just sat there looking into her vibrant eyes with his golden gaze. 

“Lorelei Tabitha Hawke, I am in love with you and have been since the day you walked into my clinic and told me you supported my cause for the mages. Not just because of that, but because of the honest trepidation of your words, and the passion your eyes held. The way you were ready to help a complete stranger though you knew nothing of me. How much you cared about my feelings after… After what happened with Karl.” He had looked off to the side when he began to talk of Karl. But once he had a moment of thought, Anders looked back at her. “I love you with every beat of my heart; with every breath I take. I would protect you even if every demon from the Fade and Templar from the gallows tried to take you away from me. I know I am not very good with words, but I promise you this: I have made up my mind. I will not leave you lonely ever again, if you would still have me.”

Lorelei sat silent still through his entire confession. The only thing she did was move to hold both of his hands in hers. Which he then in turn, cupped with both of hers with his bigger ones, squeezing them tightly.

Without prompting, she leant in and pressed her lips to his. Easily, their mouths melded together, and moved in unison. His tongue sought to enter her mouth, and she complied, letting him taste her. The flavor of chamomile tea still lingered on her tongue, which Anders eagerly sampled. As his tongue began to rub against hers, she let out a decadent moan that set Anders’ nerves off like he’d just downed a whole flask of lyrium. 

This caused him to kiss her more feverishly, pressing into her more fiercely. In turn, she curled her fingers in his hair, silky from the love she’d just put into the tresses. He bit her lip, and her fingers tugged at his hair, making him groan. Momentarily separating, she moved to stand. Pulling him to follow, he easily allowed himself to be tugged along by the auburn girl’s mischievous intent. She led him to her own bedroom, and after they were inside, she closed her door and locked it. She spun around and threw her arms around his shoulders and just hugged him. More comfortable than Anders’ had ever thought possible, he wrapped his arms around her middle and tugged her closer, her feet lifting from the ground as he crushed her against him. She held him just as tightly, not wanting to ever be apart again.

Slowly, he released her enough to peer down at her face inches from his own. This time, she spoke the words, “Anders, I love you more than anything in the world. More than every piece of gold to my name, or any title given to me since I became the Champion. You are the person I most want to protect in this world. Won’t you come and live with me? I have a key to the cellar entrance to the estate just outside your clinic. You can easily go from your work to your home if you stayed with me. You are welcome here Anders, forever. Won’t you say yes?”

He smiled warmly at her pleading words, and after some short consideration, he nodded in agreement. “I think that sounds wonderful, love. I would be the happiest man in Thedas to live with you.”

At that she cried out in glee, and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. “Thank you! Oh thank you, Anders!”

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” He grinned in amusement, a brow raised. Before she could comment, he kissed her passionately, taking the female mage’s breath away. His hands travelled down her body, the thin fabric of her night gown allowing him to feel the warmth of her skin beneath to melt through. Her chest pressed to his, and he could feel her breasts against him. It sent of wave of pleasure coursing through him, and down to his member, hardening it. He squeezed her closer, one arm pushing against her back, and the other’s hand combing through her long glossy locks. Lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down at the foot, and she scooted back as he vehemently pursued her. 

“I want you,” his voice was husky and oh so delectable. It caused her to shiver in giddiness. He saw how her nipples were pert, as they stabbed the material of her gown. Finally hanging over her, he sank down enough to kiss her once more, before travelling to her neck and ravishing it with bites and licks. Grasping the hem of her dress, he lifted it up and over her head, exposing her bare chest to him, and soon took off her panties as well. He appreciated how gorgeous she was for a moment, and let her know his thoughts as well, making her blush and become bashful. Taking off his shirt, Anders then leant down and enveloped one of her pert nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nibbling it. She mewled in pleasure and ground her hips up into him. He was sat between her thighs, lying so his stomach was against her warm and wet sex. Her clit rubbed against his muscled torso, causing her to cry out even more.

“Now darling,” his voice was gravelly with lust as he teased her, “you wouldn’t want to wake the dwarves, would you? Perhaps I should stop?”

“Mm mm,” she shook her head, eyes pleading with him not to stop. He had no intention of quitting. In fact, he was just getting started with her. He’d held himself back for months; years, now. It would be almost impossible to end it now. 

Paying attention to her other nipple for a bit, he then kissed down her stomach, along her hip, down her leg, and onto her inner thigh. Anders sucked at the tender flesh there, wanting to leave his mark. His lover bit her lip to withhold her cry of pleasure. He licked the red mark his teeth left, and began to make his way up. As his hands gripped her hips from underneath her legs, she shook with impatience. Not wishing to leave her wanting, he drug his tongue from her opening up to her clit. Her gasp of appreciation encouraged him to keep going. Anders worked his tongue into her warmth, loving the taste of her. He wanted more. He set his tongue to work on the upper wall inside of her, and used his thumb to rub circles into her clit. 

Hawke’s hands shot out to curl into his hair, pulling slightly as she began to buck against his mouth and hand. Her breathing was coming out heavier, accompanied by the frequent moan or cry. Switching to latch his mouth on her clit and sticking a finger inside of her, he rubbed at her insides, stretching her in a pleasurable way. He added another digit, and curled his fingers up into her, rubbing away at the velvet muscles. At the moment, she came on his hand, which he brought to his mouth to lick away the juices, before bringing them up to her mouth. She took them into her mouth, and lapped at the remains of her orgasm. 

Just as she was about to return his lovely actions, he turned to lie down and pulled her on top of himself. Anders’ erect member bobbed until Hawke straddled him, causing her thigh to press down on it. He bucked against the pressure, the pre-cum on his head leaking out onto her leg. Situating herself better, she began to rub her wet entrance against her lovers throbbing cock. Anders sucked in a sharp gasp of air, his hands shooting out to grip her hips tight enough that there would be bruises later.

“Lorelei,” his voice croaked out.

“Do you want it?” Anders was surprised to hear her speak this way, but it just caused him to want her more. “Do you want to sink your cock inside my wetness? Do you want to feel me, Anders?”

His breath came out rushed and he nodded his head frantically. Lidded golden irises looked up into her face, seeing if she would let him.

She shook her head, “Tell me. Tell me how much you want to fuck me, darling.” Her own eyes were filled with dark lust, as she watched him for his response.

“Yes! I want you to fuck me. Please, ride my cock, Lorelei. I want you!” And that was all it took, Hawke descending onto his hot member with a groan. Anders began to buck up into her, and she rolled her hips to meet his with every thrust. The sound of slapping skin filled the air, along with sighs and exclamations of pleasure. He was so close to coming, but then he heard Hawke say something that nearly made him come anyway.

“Flip me over and take me from behind, Anders,” she commanded. He needed no further urging to sit up, and do just as she asked. Pounding into her clenching walls, he bent over her and grasped a breast, letting the other stay on her hip. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder, and started to suck on the skin there. Anders shut his eyes, and just felt her; listened to her rapture. And that was all it took to cause his rope to snap. He emptied his load inside of her, and at the sensation of his hot come shooting inside of her, she, too, felt herself fall over the edge of bliss.

Anders fell to his side beside her, and pulled her close. He kissed her with whatever strength he had left, and melted into her. Before long, she rose, blew out the candles, and then crawled back in after untying the curtains of the bed. Darkness swallowed them like a peaceful embrace, as they burrowed under the covers in their warm little cocoon. 

“I love you, Anders,” her voice was far away as the he began to drift off.

However, he was able to murmur a groggy, “I love you, too, my dear. Forever.”

And that’s where they slept, safe from the outside world. From Templars and demons and bandits alike. Where they could just be together. Safe and sound.


End file.
